Massively multiplayer online (“MMO”) games enjoy tremendous popularity, with some games numbering players in the hundreds of thousands or even millions. Such games' players typically control one or more player characters; as a player plays the game, their player character generally increases in ability and power. These character attributes are often encapsulated in the form of a character level, which is a number that increases with character experience, and which is a general indication of the ability of the character in combat, defense, or the like. In these prior systems, character levels, or other indicators of character abilities, are often caused to increase based on player accumulation of “experience” or other such points.
One way of accumulating experience or other such points is via completion of quests, raids, attacks, or other tasks defined by the system. In many of these ways, a player character interacts with an indicated non-player character (or other environmental feature) and receives a goal, the completion of which requires an interaction with the environment and/or non-player characters, and the performance of the same yields a reward as well as experience points.